legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
I Know the Reaper
I Know the Reaper is the twelth quest in the Legends of Old questline, and the third in the X-15 segment. START: Tylious Dawnbane, located in Winterstorm END: Sera, located outside of Death'kul. Description Tylious stares at you as approach, his eyes flare up again as he reaches for his axe. "I have enough on my mind , I thought I told you to leave me alone." You give Tylious the notes, and give him the information, mentioning Sera as you do so. Tylious' eyes go back to normal as he reads the notes. "You two entered Death'kul!? Are you insane!? Myself and one other are the only two suitable to enter there! There are things, and people, inside that place that you do not want to know about! But yes, I shall help you invade Death'kul, I was going to on my own mission as it is, hell, who do you think opened the place?" Tylious stands up and walks to the door, he stops. "I go not to help you , I go for my own purposes, I care not for your Lordscythe business, I simply seek to free a friend, someone who knows the reaper as well as I do." Objectives *Meet Tylious at Death'kul *Defeat the Reaper Avatar Progression Tylious looks at you, Sera standing next to him. '' "I still can't believe you two idiots went in there, that place is not fit for the likes of you! You know not who and what await you in there. Not even I do, and I know the owner well. Now then , I did say I know who awaits within, and I doubt he will make things easy for us, keep your guard up." ''The gates open up, revealing a large cloaked figure, a mask with a wicked grin covering his face. It speaks. "You fools! My master will allow no intruders! No distractions, I shall stop you now, allowing him to continue in peace!" Tylious grabs his axe. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM YOU SONS OF BITCHES! IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON MY BROTHER I WILL PERSONALLY GORE OUT YOUR INSIDES AS YOU WATCH ON IN AGONY!" Tylious charges in as the great being raises it's scythe. Completion Tylious stands over the great beings corpse, hacking away at it's limbs. Sera walks over to you, a note in her hand. "I'll deal with Tylious , he is not well. You however, you should go and gather your allies. We now have a clear path into Death'kul. Well, you do, I won't be joining, I shall tend to Tylious, but that is all, this is not my fight. Let me know what you find of the Lordscythes in there , I'm sure it will all be of great importance." Quest Fight Reaper Avatar *'Waves of Reaping': Will launch two (2) waves of darkness at the player, covering the entire arena. Players must click on Tylious, who activates his grapple, pulling you and him out of harms way. Uses frequently. *'Reaping': The Avatar will slash with his scythe, dealing 200,000 damage to the target, the target will take 100,000 additional damage over 3 seconds. *'Reaping Shield': Will shield himself from all damage for 3 seconds. Any damage dealt will be dealt back to the dealer. '' ''